Brick House
by melindawhitlock
Summary: Jacob walks into a club and imprints on a dancer. Who is the dancer? O/s based off the song "Brick House" by Rob Zombie ft Trina


**AN: Hello everyone! This song is what happens when I ask my best friend/sister to give me a song and 2 characters from twilight. I get Brick house (the Rob Zombie version with Trina) with Alice and Jacob. It has taken me 4 days to come up with this. So this is dedicated to my stissy. I love you but this was a bitch to write!**

**Here are the lyrics if you have never heard it, again, a bitch to find as well. rob-zombie-lyrics-brickhouse-2003-7cmjcqn**

**I own nothing but this twisted little dance I make SM's characters do.**

**JPOV**

I can't believe I let Paul talk me into coming to this damn place. I didn't want to come out at all. After Bella left me for that damn penny headed bastard, she ended up leaving him for that scarred bad ass that was with that little pixie chick.

We walk into the club that Paul's imprint, Nikki, is a bartender at. She was a sweet girl. She was about 5'6, caramel colored skin, and dark brown hair down to her shoulders, big dark brown doe eyes, oh and did I mention, ass for days. Of course, I could never say this to Paul, he would fucking kill me.

"PAUL! JAKE!" We hear from over at the bar. We turn to look to see who was yelling at us. We turn and all we see is a brown blur attach herself to Paul's chest and wrap her legs around his waist. I laugh at Nikki kissing Paul all over his face. I will never admit it to him but I was jealous of the bond that they have. Paul was the biggest asshole on the Rez, but Nikki had no problem putting him in his place. She was sweet as can be but do not get on that girl's bad side. It wasn't pretty.

"Hello to you to Nik, nice to see you too." I say to her as she finally slides off of Paul.

"Hey Jakey, how the fuck are ya?" Did I mention she has a mouth that would even put some of the wolves to shame?

"I'm good Nik. How are you?"

"Fine now that my man is here. We have a dancer that's training and would be awesome for you Jake. She is a tiny little thing, but she is built like a brick house. From what I can tell, she just got out of a shitty relationship where her boyfriend of forever left her for best friend, who happened to be with her brother at the time. Tell me how fucked up that is." She tells us shaking her head.

The club that she works at is a burlesque club. It is done in all blacks and reds with a stage in the center surrounded by tables and a bar running to length of the back wall. It was an awesome place to be when you wanted a quick one night stand. I would know I have slept with almost all the dancers.

"Nik, you know I can't get involved with anyone because I still may imprint."

"Whatever loser, she will be up next, take a seat and I will be back with your drinks."

We go and sit in a table in the back corner of the bar where we could still see the stage. Brick House by Rob Zombie came on and I looked up to meet black peep-toe stiletto heels, soft pale legs that went into short, almost nonexistent , shorts, a flat, toned stomach. She also had on a black tankini halter top, and the most beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen. She was a little thing, standing at no taller than 5 foot when she was flat footed. Wait, golden eyes? Oh shit! My whole world tilted and gravity meant nothing to me now. The only reason I was being held to this earth was her.

"Paul, I think I just imprinted on the dancer, and I think I have seen her before." I tell him, trying very hard to stay in my seat and not attack all the men in the room that were staring at my girl. _Did I really just call her my girl?_

"I told you, you would like the new girl. Her name is Ali Brandon. She is from somewhere in Mississippi, but won't really talk about her past too much." Nikki to us, coming from out of nowhere it seemed.

"How the fuck do you sneak up on werewolves like that?" Paul blurted out. I swear she was a ninja in a past life or something.

I continue watching Ali do her thing on stage. She was the epitome of grace and beauty. She could glide across the stage and make everything she did look effortless. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I know this woman. Then it hit me, Ali Brandon was none other than Alice Cullen.

"Paul that is Alice Cullen, Bella's ex-best friend."

"You mean she is a vampire?" Nikki all but screamed at the top of her lungs. A couple people looked at us and stared. I looked at them and circled my forefinger are my temple and shook my head like she was crazy. They faced back around but it was too late, Alice heard and stared at us.

"I need to talk to her." I got up and followed Nikki to the back where the dancers were.

"Wait here pup, I will go get her and bring her to you. Do Not MOVE!" She said while pointing a finger into my face. I put my hands up in a surrender movement and stayed where I was. I was not crazy enough to go against that girl; she was downright scary some times.

After a few minutes, they walked out from the back and I could feel the fear coming off her in waves.

"Hello Jacob, come to kill me for biting that bitch?" She asked me with venom dripping from her beautiful tinkling voice. "Tell you what, I have one more dance to do then you can rip me to shreds."

She walked away from me to get ready for what she thinks to be her final dance on this earth. Little does she know, I have no plans to kill her. The only plans I have going through my mind have nothing to do with killing her.

Nikki and I walk back to the front of the club where her and Paul sneak off to do only god knows what to each other. I shudder at the thought of the things that they do. Having a pack mind really sucks sometimes.

I take my seat and order another drink. I hear the beginning of "Vampire Heart" by H.I.M start and couldn't help but find the irony of the song funny. Alice walks our again and start to most provocative and sexiest dance I have ever witnessed. The way that she moved and crawled around on the stage what so sexual that I had to readjust myself several times through the song. I have never had a woman affect me like this.

The song was coming to an end I got up to walk around back to meet her in the alleyway. 20 minutes later, she walked out the door in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a Billy Idol 80's band t-shirt and black and yellow Nikes. I had her pinned against the wall in the blink of an eye with her hands above her head.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? I just spent the last 20 min with a hard on that could cut through glass. Now what the hell are we going to do about it?" I growled out at her. I smelt a rush of her arousal hit my nose and a low rumble started deep in my chest.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?"

"No."

"Then what are you going to do with me?" She asked me while I watched her eyes going coal black with lust. I ground my hips into hers and heard her let out a sexy little moan that almost lose it right then and there.

"Well first, I'm going to take you away from this alley and deep into the woods. After I find a place that I like, I am going to fuck you senseless and make you scream my name." I told her in a voice I didn't even recognize. My wolf was getting impatient with all the talking and trying to take over. I wasn't ready for that yet, but all too soon her would be out of the cage I had him in.

I picked her up bridal style and started running into the woods. When I got to a clearing that was covered in moonlight, I sat her down and looked deep into her eyes.

"You imprinted, didn't you?" She asked me before placing her hand on my cheek.

"Yes." Was all that was said before my lips crashed into hers. When I felt my lungs burning from lack of air, I pulled back and started kissing down her neck and nipping to her collarbone.

"This is in the way." I tell her before I rip her shirt down the middle and threw the pieces over my shoulder.

"Dimmit! I loved that shirt!" She snarled at me before flipping us over. We started ripping clothes off faster that a human could see. Before I knew what was happening she was sinking onto me with a hiss. The contrast of our body temperatures was so incredible that I almost lost my shit. I grab her hips and we start pounding into each other with so much strength and speed that it would have split a human in half.

I finally give in to my wolf and let him come out and play. I can feel my eyes turning yellow and I start snarling at the feeling of her grinding herself into me hard and fast. I was not happy about her having control over the situation. I grab her hips and pull her off of me. I flip her onto her hands and knees. I smile at how vulnerable she looks with her ass in the air.

I get behind her and plunge deep into her core. I grab a handful of her raven colored hair and snap her head back to where she was only on her knees with her back arched.

"You are mine now, do you understand? You will forget all about that fucking blonde freak and the bitch he left with. You will only think about me and no one else. Am I clear?" I grunt into her ear. She whimpers what I think is a yes and that is all it took. I feel her clench around me and I roar through my orgasm and bit down on her neck, marking her as mine for forever.

"Oh FUCK! JACOB!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

When we come down from our high, I turn us over so that I am on my back and she falls onto my chest. She starts purring and smiles up at me.

"So, you really won't ever leave me?" She shyly asks me. I give her my best smile and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Never."

**AN: There you go. Another song down. Thank you stissy for challenging me with this one. I love you. Until next time…**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


End file.
